<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Love by aristosachion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559873">Super Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristosachion/pseuds/aristosachion'>aristosachion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristosachion/pseuds/aristosachion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shinpachi has tickets to otsuu's concert and needs a wingman. chaos ensues. </p><p>***</p><p>“Ugh, it doesn’t look right,” raising his arm slightly, Shinpachi poked at it, “it would look better if I had more muscle, like you, Gin.”</p><p>Gin frowned at that statement. </p><p>“Not every girl likes a guy with muscular arms,” Gin muttered, rubbing his palm slowly down the length of Shinpachi’s arms. His hand stopped once he reached Shin’s hands, wrapping his pointer finger around Shinpachi’s wrist. </p><p>Shinpachi breathed out softly, flushing slightly at the compliment. </p><p>Stepping even closer, Gin pressed his chest against Shin’s back, placing his other hand on Shinpachi’s small waist.</p><p>The hand on his arm moved up, gently, and traced a faint line of muscle on Shinpachi’s bicep. </p><p>“Here,” Gin said, voice dropping an octave, “you’re not all skin and bones.”</p><p>Gin’s lips skimmed the shell of Shinpachi’s ear. He was dangerously close, almost crossing the line from friend to something else.</p><p>“She’d be stupid not to want you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Shinpachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all, so this is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be too harsh. I just started watching Gintama (no spoilers, plz, I'm only on episode 31) and I thought that Gin x Shinpachi would be such a good ship, but there wasn't much fanfic for it. So here I am! This started out as a joke but I'm already 4500 words in, so buckle up, it's gonna be a long ride. Ps. there isn't much plot in this, just a lot of fluff and sexual tension; it's my first time writing any type of sexual scenes, so I was really embarrassed to write this. I'm not sure if I will include any smut, but leave a nice comment and maybe I'll let you guys convince me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gintoki!” Shinpachi’s sweet voice resonated throughout the living room, punctuated by the slamming of the door upon his entrance.</p><p>Groaning, Gin peeked out from under the latest shonen jump magazine. </p><p>Shinpachi was grinning, white teeth gleaming in his crooked smile. His brown hair was messy, long strands a tangled mess on his forehead. With ruffled robes and a heaving chest, it was clear that he was excited about something.</p><p>Gin turned around, burrowing into the warm comfort of the couch, pretending as if he hadn’t heard Shinpachi. As heavy footsteps thudded his way towards him, Gin barely stifled another groan. </p><p>This better be good.</p><p>A soft hand reached under the magazine covering Gin’s eyes, moving it away with a tenderness that made Gin’s breath catch in his throat. The hand lifted the magazine off of Gin’s eyes, revealing the honey brown irises of Shinpachi’s eyes.</p><p>He must be really happy today, as the lines around his eyes crinkled with a joyous smile and a rosy blush settled on his cheeks. The sharp edge of his canines peeked out of his mouth, biting into the pink flesh of his lip.</p><p>Gin’s eyes watched, mesmerized, as Shinpachi released his bottom lip and soothed the spot with a quick swipe of his tongue. Unconsciously, Gin mirrored the movement, running his tongue across his lips, noticing how uncomfortably chapped they were.</p><p>Glancing at Shinpachi’s plump lips and the shine on them left by his saliva, Gin noted that Shinpachi’s lips would be a lot softer. Only for scientific purposes, of course.</p><p>“-in. Gin!” Shinpachi called again, snapping his fingers in front of Gin’s face. His brow furrowed in concern, and Gin placed his middle finger in the space between Shin’s eyebrows, rubbing at the tension and forcing his muscles to relax. Gin definitely wasn’t zoning out thinking about Shinpachi’s lips.</p><p>“Gin.” Shinpachi whispered in a deep voice. Gin noticed a comforting warmth seeping onto his body, as Shinpachi was pressing him towards the couch. His friend’s entire body weight was on top of him, knee resting naturally in between Gin’s thighs.</p><p>Gin’s fingers flicked Shinpachi square on the forehead.</p><p>“Oi, what do you want? Make it quick, I haven’t finished this week’s JUMP.”</p><p>Shinpachi frowned, shifting his weight on the small couch.</p><p>“I was telling you what I wanted, but you weren’t listening,” Shinpachi muttered, turning his head to lay completely on Gin’s chest. Absently, he brought his slender fingers up from his side to play with the folds of Gin’s robes. </p><p>He didn’t notice the way Gin’s heart thudded against his chest whenever his nails scraped lightly on the naked skin under the robeds.</p><p>“Wha- ngh.. What was it that you- ugh, stop!” Shinpachi had abandoned the robes to directly finger the surface of Gin’s skin, scratching long strokes on Gin’s chest. </p><p>His nails were on the longer side, but they were still gentle, still soft. Everything about Shinpachi was soft. They continued their movement.</p><p>Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.</p><p>They scratched a mole on their journey down, and Shinpachi paused, taking his time to rub the pad of his finger on the mole’s surface, soothingly.</p><p>“Ngh-“ Gin groaned, barely able to bite off the sound before it left his throat. This position should not be that sensual.</p><p>Gin held his breath unwillingly, as Shinpachi’s hand slipped further under his robes, bringing a searing heat with them.</p><p>They wandered, curiously, past the edges of Gin’s robes and towards the center of his chest.</p><p>Under Shinpachi’s fingers was pure muscle, although it was a bit on the leaner side. His hands stopped where the muscle lied the thickest, slender fingers hesitant to continue.</p><p>Gin watched Shin’s fingers moving from under his robes, as their knuckles made soft indentations on the surface of the cloth.</p><p>Shinpachi’s fingers continued, abandoning the chest completely to palm a pec. Hands squeezing softly, Shin admired the hard muscle, built from years of fighting as a samurai.  </p><p>Already flushed and having a hard time not groaning every time Shinpachi touched him, Gin was unable to stop the soft breath that escaped him when the palm of Shin’s hand passed over his nipple.  </p><p>Shin did it again, covering the bud of Gin’s nipple in a suffocating heat, for only a second, before continuing his path to the rest of Gin’s chest.</p><p>“Duh- ahhh- don’t do that,” Gin hissed at Shinpachi’s movement.</p><p>“Gintoki?” Shinpachi peered up at him with large brown eyes. He removed his hand from under Gin’s robes (he did all of that.. fondling, casually?), leaving only the lingering warmth of his hands behind.</p><p>Gin’s brows settled into a frown at the realization. So what if it wasn’t deliberate, it’s not as if Gin wanted Shinpachi to touch him. Shin was his friend, even if Gin looked at his plump lips and slender fingers from time to time.</p><p>Erg, no more zoning out.</p><p>Grabbing Shinpachi’s fingers, Gin finally finished his sentence, although with a blush settled across his cheeks. </p><p>“What was it that you wanted?”</p><p>Annoyed at how distracted Gin was today, Shinpachi stood up, untangling his legs from Gin’s. His absence made Gin’s chest ache.</p><p>“Nevermind, it’s clear that my matters are too trivial to concern you.”</p><p>Under his curly blue hair, Gin glared at his friend.</p><p>“Just tell me, idiot.”</p><p>“No, I’ll just meet Kagura at the store and see if she’ll listen.”</p><p>Shinpachi moved to exit the room and was abruptly pulled back onto the couch. He fell ungracefully, landing with a grunt on top of Gin’s lap. </p><p>Pushed up onto his forearms to better scowl at Shinpachi, Gin stared at his friend.</p><p>“You know I hate when you do this,” Gin growled, flicking Shin’s forehead harder than before.</p><p>“Well, it seemed like you weren’t listening.”</p><p>“I- I was distracted.”</p><p>Shinpachi’s glasses glinted in the sun, as he tilted his head to stare at Gin.</p><p>“Distracted by what?”</p><p>“Erm.. things?” Gin tried. He sighed and grabbed Shinpachi’s waist once the boy made to get off the couch again. “C’mon, I listen to you 90% of the time. Cut me some slack, Shin.”</p><p>Shin glared at him, strong cheekbones outlined even further by the sun. With the sun to his back, Shinpachi’s major features were almost indistinguishable, covered by shadows. He looked a lot like his sister, if you ignored how much shorter his hair was.</p><p>Gin stifled a snigger at that thought, reminded of how Shinpachi used to think that Gin had a crush on his sister. She was very beautiful, Gin could admit, though he never said this to Shinpachi. Not unless he told Shinpachi that he was prettier.</p><p>Ugh, that was too corny, even for him.</p><p>Gin tried for a smile. </p><p>“So, tell me what’s up, eh?” He punctuated the statement by pushing Shin’s hair out of his eyes, careful not to disturb the glasses resting gingerly on his nose. </p><p>Shinpachi sighed, a clear sign that Gin was off the hook, and grinned once more. </p><p>“I’ve got backstage tickets to Otsuu’s show!” Shinpachi exclaimed, shivering with excitement. </p><p>Gin resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he was already on thin ice with Shinpachi.</p><p>“That’s.. that’s great?” </p><p>Shinpachi shook his head, eyes widening with even more excitement. Gin felt his lips quirk up at the sight. It was nice to see Shin excited, even if the cause of his excitement was that girl. </p><p>Shinpachi’s obsession with her was bordering on unhealthy. He was absolutely smitten, worshipping the ground that girl walked on. The only way Gin could console himself was by reminding himself that Shinpachi had no chance. An idol and a superfan? Only in Shinpachi’s dreams.</p><p>“It’s better than great, Gin!” Shinpachi leaned closer, forehead almost brushing Gin’s. “These tickets mean we get to meet her!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He continued. “I’ve already memorized what I’ll say to her. I’ve got to make sure our meeting goes perfectly.”</p><p>Shinpachi sighed contentedly, gazing off past Gin’s head with a dreamy look. Bastard was probably thinking about his and Otsuu’s meeting. </p><p>Barely resisting his desire to flick Shinpachi’s forehead for a third time, Gin settled for squeezing his friend’s thigh.</p><p>“And what does this have to do with me?” Gin asked, after not-so-subtly ripping his hand away from Shinpachi’s leg once met with his friend’s questioning stare. It was a lot smaller than he thought it would be. </p><p>“You’re coming with me of course.”</p><p>“I- and why is that?”</p><p>“To be my wing man!”</p><p>“Ugh- Shinpachi, I… I’m busy.”</p><p>It was Shinpachi’s turn to flick Gin in between the eyes. “I haven’t even told you what day it is, idiot.”</p><p>“Erm..” Gin looked away, shoving a hand through his thick blue hair. How was he to explain to Shinpachi how unexplainably uncomfortable the idea of setting up his best friend with an idol made him? He didn’t even know why he had such disdain towards the idea.</p><p>“Come on, please!” Shinpachi whined, shoving out his bottom lip in a way that was supposed to be convincing. Well it was and Gin found himself once again staring at Shinpachi’s lips the second time today. Why were they so plump?</p><p>“I just don’t find anything appealing about that idea.”</p><p>“You don’t care about my happiness?” Shinpachi pushed, all but throwing himself onto Gin, digging his chin into Gin’s chest and glancing at him with even bigger puppy eyes.</p><p>“I do care,” Gin admitted, relaxing against the arm of the couch, unable to sustain both him and Shinpachi’s weight on his forearms, “that’s why I’m not big on the idea of you trying to.. seduce her, or whatever your plan is. What if she rejects you?”</p><p>“Do you think she’ll reject me?” Shinpachi asks, warm breath fanning across Gin’s chest and under the folds of his robes, tickling bare skin.</p><p>“I- uh.. I don’t know. That’s what I’m saying, this whole situation is risky.”</p><p>“Would you reject me?”</p><p>“Tha- that’s different,” Gin mumbled, “we’re both guys.”</p><p>Propping himself up on his forearms, Shinpachi leaned closer to Gin. “Men can still find other men attractive.”</p><p>An unforgiving heat spread across Gin’s cheeks, coloring his ears and neck in a bright tomato red. </p><p>“Shinpachi.” </p><p>“Gin,” Shin whispered.</p><p>The two stared at each other, as the sun illuminated the whole scene with hot rays of yellow. Gin realized just how hot it was today, noticing the sheen of sweat that coated the top of his lip. Shinpachi’s stare was unforgiving, fierce, even under his large glasses. Even when faced with Gin’s cold eyes (which Kagura said reminded her of a “cold dead fish”), Shin held firm in his determination.</p><p>It reminded Gin of all that time ago when Shinpachi had first joined him. How desperate he looked to discover who Gin was, all while reaching for a stable thing in his life. A rock. Solid and unchanging.</p><p>Looking at Shin now, and their current position, Gin wondered when the roles had reversed.</p><p>“You’re goddamn annoying.” Gin grumbled, shoving Shinpachi off his lap and standing up. </p><p>He glanced at Shinpachi who was still shocked at the sudden movement, sitting dumbly on the floor.</p><p>“Well, let’s go. I’m not wasting anymore time here, so you’ll have to hurry it up.” Turning, Gin walked out of the door, wincing as the sun glared in his eyes. The sun held its position high in the sky, soaking the city in an unforgiving heat. It was still midday and Kagura would still be out getting the groceries and doing whatever else she did on Saturday’s.</p><p>After a moment’s hesitation, Shinpachi stumbled out of the house, to stand alongside Gin.</p><p>“Wait, where are we going?”</p><p>“To get you some proper clothes of course.”</p><p>“Erm, wha-”</p><p>“You can’t very well meet Otsuu in that ridiculous fan club outfit, right?” Gin turned and walked leisurely to his motorcycle.</p><p>“R- right!” Shinpachi followed Gin, hopping excitedly onto the motorcycle, arms fitting loosely at Gin’s waist.</p><p>With a small smirk, Gin lurched the motorcycle forward without warning, forcing Shin to clutch at his waist tighter than before.</p><p>Much better.</p><p>If Gin was going to set up Shinpachi with his favorite idol, he might as well get some fun out of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gin takes Shinpachi shopping for an outfit to meet Otsuu in. Shinpachi receives a... lesson in addition to a new shirt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in one day, y'all. I'm posting as I go, because I'm really just writing this for practice. This fic will probably be finished before Monday of next week, so you won't have to hold your breath. Fair warning, there is a bit of smut in this chapter, but it's nothing too serious. Once again, please leave a comment down below (and that's on being insecure about your writing) and tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, and what I should do next time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about this one?”</p><p>“Uhh, I think it’s a no.”</p><p>“You’re so picky,” Shinpachi grumbled, going back into the dressing room to try on another outfit.</p><p>Gin groaned. They spent the last two hours at the mall and Shinpachi still has yet to find the perfect outfit to meet Otsuu in.</p><p>“Shinpachi, I’m bored.”</p><p>“Well, I am too, but we’re not leaving this store without an outfit.” There was some rustling in the dressing room and Gin could just make out a quiet “damn”.</p><p>The frustrated sounds only grew louder and Gin sarcastically offered, “Need a hand?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually.”</p><p>With wide eyes, Gin rose hesitantly from the bench across the dressing room. He moved to push open the curtain before pausing.</p><p>“Um.. are you decent?”<br/>
“I don’t have anything you haven’t seen before,” Shinpachi replied.</p><p>Still, Gin waited outside the dressing room. What if Shinpachi wasn’t decent? What if he saw Shin’s.. You know. Ugh, this is too stressful, he should have just stayed home.</p><p>Huffing, Shinpachi thrust open the curtain and yanked Gin inside. </p><p>“Jesus, I lost ten years off my lifespan waiting for you to come in.” Shinpachi’s back was turned, bending over to pick some clothes off the ground.</p><p>Gin was unable to respond, eyes staring at Shinpachi’s form, which was clad in only boxers. The soft curve of Shin’s ass was thoroughly outlined by the thin material, in a very distracting manner.</p><p>Shinpachi’s back was long and smooth, its alabaster surface unblemished without spots or acne. The dingy yellow light of the changing room did not do his skin much justice, and yet Shin still looked.. Beautiful.</p><p>As beautiful as guy could look, of course. </p><p>Sloping shoulders rounded out as Shinpachi stood up, having grabbed a clothing article off the floor.</p><p>“Can you help me put this on? I can’t get it over my head without taking off my glasses, which makes it difficult for me to see.”</p><p>Shinpachi shoved the shirt into Gin’s hands and turned around expectantly.</p><p>Swallowing, Gin aligned the hem of the shirt with Shinpachi’s head, taking his time to slowly pull the shirt over Shin’s eyes. Once the shirt sat comfortably on Shinpachi’s shoulders, Gin pulled his arms through the shirt, firmly gripping soft flesh.</p><p>Doing the same on the other side, Gin finally had the shirt on Shinpachi’s body, stepping back to admire his handiwork. The shirt was on the tighter side, defining Shin’s arms and squeezing across his chest ever so slightly.</p><p>It was definitely the best shirt Shin had tried on.</p><p>“It looks good,” Gin grumbled, reaching out with his hand to smooth the creases on the front.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, really.”<br/>
Shinpachi bit his lip, staring at himself in the mirror. Behind him, stood Gin, lightly patting and tugging on the shirt so that it would fit just right.</p><p>Bringing his hands up to his face, Shinpachi groaned, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. </p><p>“Ugh, it doesn’t look right,” raising his arm slightly, Shinpachi poked at it, “it would look better if I had more muscle, like you, Gin.”</p><p>Gin frowned at that statement. </p><p>“Not every girl likes a guy with muscular arms,” Gin muttered, rubbing his palm slowly down the length of Shinpachi’s arms. His hand stopped once he reached Shin’s hands, wrapping his pointer finger around Shinpachi’s wrist. </p><p>Shinpachi breathed out softly, flushing slightly at the compliment. </p><p>Stepping even closer, Gin pressed his chest against Shin’s back, placing his other hand on Shinpachi’s small waist.</p><p>The hand on his arm moved up, gently, and traced a faint line of muscle on Shinpachi’s bicep. </p><p>“Here,” Gin said, voice dropping an octave, “you’re not all skin and bones.”</p><p>Warm breath fanned across Shinpachi’s neck as Gin moved impossibly closer. The hand on his waist moved slightly, Gin’s thumb moving in small circles on the cotton belt of his robes. Shinpachi ran warm usually, but his body felt even hotter today, as the heat from Gin’s hand warmed his body even more.</p><p>Gin’s lips skimmed the shell of Shinpachi’s ear. He was dangerously close, almost crossing the line from friend to something else.</p><p>“She’d be stupid not to want you.” </p><p>Shinpachi released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when Gin stepped back and leaned against a wall.</p><p>“Are we done here?”</p><p>Slow to respond, Shinpachi stared at Gin in a daze before shaking his head and nodding. “Year, we can go now.”</p><p>He began picking up the clothes from the floor and folding and organizing them. </p><p>Gin stifled a groan at the gesture, allowing his head to fall back with a thud onto the wall. With the amount of clothes on the floor, it would take another 10 minutes before they would even make it out the dressing room. </p><p>Glancing back up, Gin admired Shinpachi’s ass once more, watching the boy bend over and stand back up as he collected the articles of clothing. Gin should probably tell him to put his clothes on, but the sight of Shinpachi’s surprisingly supple ass moving up and down would make these 10 minutes go by a lot quicker. </p><p>“And done.” Shinpachi announced, moving to put on his own clothes.</p><p>So maybe the time passed by too quickly. </p><p>When Gin moved to exit the dressing room, he was stopped by a small hand on the back. After slowing down his breathing and convincing himself that Shinpachi wasn’t about to perform any sexual favors for him, Gin turned around and managed to wrestle an annoyed expression onto his face. </p><p>“What?” Gin muttered, as actual annoyance creeped into his voice. He was tired after all the shopping and just wanted to- oh.</p><p>All traces of annoyance fell from Gin’s attitude as he looked down at a blushing Shinpachi with a confused expression.</p><p>His friend was nervous, looking to the side and gripping a handful of his robes anxiously. Once again, he toyed with his bottom lip, teeth nipping and biting at the pink flesh. Shinpachi looked as if he- well.. as if he was about to perform a sexual favor.</p><p>Heat stirred at the bottom of Gin’s stomach, and he shoved it away to face the current situation. </p><p>“Um, Gintoki,” Shinpachi started, still biting at his lip nervously, “can- do you.. uhh….” he trailed off, looking increasingly more nervous. </p><p>Shaking his head, Shinpachi grasped the curtains to leave the dressing room, muttering, “Nevermind.”</p><p>Gin grabbed Shin’s wrist and tugged him gently away from the exit.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Flushing once more, Shin tried to refuse. “It’s stupid.”</p><p>“Are we really going to do this again?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just..”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Gin shoved Shinpachi lightly on the shoulder. “Come on just spit it out.”</p><p>Still, Shinpachi hesitated, shoving a hand through his brown locks, frustrated. His eyes refused to meet Gin’s, instead settling on the wall behind him. </p><p>“Shimura,” Gin murmured, stomach jumping at how Shinpachi’s first name sounded from his mouth. He pushed Shinpachi against the wall, using one hand to force Shinpachi to look at him. “Just tell me.”</p><p>“I’ve never kissed anyone!” </p><p>Gin paused, surprised, and released his hold on Shinpachi’s chin. </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>Looking down Shinpachi admitted, “I’ve never kissed anyone, and I’m worried that… that if I try to kiss Otsuu, I’ll look stupid.”</p><p>“It’s… fine?” Gin tried, before stepping back and crossing his arms, “why are you telling me, though?”</p><p>“I mean… you’ve kissed people before, right?”</p><p>Nodding, Gin replied, unsure where this was going. “Yes…”</p><p>“So.. could you- um, teach me?”</p><p>Eyes wide in realization, Gin choked, finding a very interesting stain on the ground to stare at. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Shinpachi sighed, moving towards the exit, “I told you it was stupid.”</p><p>“N- no! It’s fine. I’ll, um, I’ll teach you.” Gin said, hand on Shinpachi’s shoulder.</p><p>Shinpachi stared in disbelief for a few seconds and Gin added, “Only if you want, of course.”</p><p>“Yes! I mean, yeah, sure,” Shinpachi replied, eyes glowing with excitement. “I wouldn’t want to mess up my first kiss with Otsuu.”</p><p>Oh, right. Gin had almost forgot what this whole thing was for. To make sure his meeting and date (if things happen as planned) with Otsuu go perfectly.</p><p>“Right,” Gin muttered. </p><p>He glanced up to see Shinpachi staring at him expectantly, brown hair sweeping across his forehead. </p><p>“You, erm, you want to do it here?” </p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Shinpachi replied.</p><p>“It’s not the best place for a first kiss.”</p><p>Waving his hand, Shinpachi shrugged, “It’s just for practice anyways.”</p><p>Yeah… just for practice.</p><p>“Okay..” Gin stood, awkwardly. Where should he start?</p><p>“Well, first, you want to set the mood,” Gin began, walking slowly towards Shinpachi. </p><p>Shinpachi moved backwards, letting out a soft “oof” as his back hit the wall behind him. </p><p>Smirking, Gin pushed closer, allowing his blue hair to mix with Shinpachi’s brown, as he pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“You look beautiful tonight,” Gin muttered, his voice a low baritone. </p><p>“That’s really corny,” Shinpachi said, barely hiding a smile. </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>And he did, once Gin allowed his lips to press softly against the lobe of his ear. A soft breath escaped Shinpachi, his breathing becoming more audible as Gin’s teeth lightly nipped at his ear. </p><p>An arm snaked around Shin’s waist, driving the two boys closer together, giving Gin more access to his neck. </p><p>The warm roughness of Gin’s lips skimmed the surface of Shinpachi’s slender neck, the light pressure sending a fuzzy feeling spreading down towards Shin’s toes.</p><p>Gin could hardly believe it, that he was kissing Shinpachi’s neck in a tiny dressing room. Yes he could have given Shin a barely there kiss and been done with it, but he felt the need to give Shinpachi proper advice. Yeah, that’s why he was sucking his friends neck, not out of his desire to touch.</p><p>The kisses trailed lower, until Gin made his way to Shinpachi’s collar bone. He took his time there, using his tongue to outline the sharp bone. </p><p>Gin’s curly hair nuzzled the bottom of Shinpachi’s jaw, tickling him with every movement. Shin’s eyes were blown open, lips parted slightly at the new sensations. He’s never felt anything like this before, where everywhere Gin touched burned with heat. </p><p>A feeling tickled at the bottom of his stomach and Shinpachi focused all his energy into not squirming at the feel of it. It was.. weird. Not bad, but weird. Yet as Gin made his way further and further down his body, Shin was able to admit that it felt good.</p><p>Shinpachi’s hands gripped at Gin’s robes tightly, raising his chin towards the ceiling in bliss. His breaths were coming faster and shorter now, his heart rate beating faster than when he was at an Otsuu concert, and god knows how excited he gets at those. </p><p>Smirking, Gin moved even lower down Shinpachi’s body, lips pushing the folds of Shin’s robes aside. He layed kisses all down the seam of the robes, but eventually used his hands to open the robes and get even further access. </p><p>With a soft flush on his cheeks, Gin moved his hands across Shin’s chest, stomach lurching whenever his palms brushed a pink nipple. He bent his head and began kissing, placing soft pecks on the white canvas of Shinpachi’s skin. </p><p>Shinpachi’s hands found themselves entangled in Gin’s hair, gripping whenever Gin touched a sensitive spot. </p><p>Emboldened, Gin used a little bit of his teeth to nip at Shinpachi’s skin, soothing over the area with a swipe of his tongue.</p><p>“Ughh,” Shinpachi mumbled, tightening his grip on Gin’s hair. He froze. “S- sorry,” he stuttered, as though remembering where he was.</p><p>“No, ’s fine,” Gin assured, “means I’m doing something right.”</p><p>The haze was broken, however, and Shinpachi slowly released his hold on Gin’s hair, to Gin’s slight disappointment. </p><p>“When are we getting to the actual kissing?”<br/>
Rolling his eyes, Gin rubbed Shinpachi’s lower back, trying to get him in the mood again. </p><p>“You can’t rush this step.”</p><p>“So I have to slobber all over her before I can kiss her?”</p><p>Gin huffed indiginantly. “I was not ‘slobbering’ all over you.”</p><p>Shinpachi raised an eyebrow and wiped at some of Gin’s leftover saliva on his neck, emphasing his point. </p><p>“I- whatever. You were enjoying it weren’t you?”</p><p>Looking away, Shinpachi moved to tie up his robes. “Come on, let’s hurry up.”</p><p>“Wait,” Gin held Shinpach’s robes open, “we’re not finished.”</p><p>“Gin, I- ah,” Shinpachi cut himself off, allowing Gin to continue his path down his body. Soft groans escaped Shin’s mouth, as Gin kissed all along his chest, picking up where they left off. </p><p>Smirking, Gin looked up at Shinpachi through blue locks, “You were saying?”</p><p>“Shu- mmh- shut up… ngh.”</p><p>With a burst of courage, Gin allowed himself to press his lips on a pink bud, briefly twirling his tongue around the nipple. </p><p>“Ohhh, my god,” A moan ripped through Shinpachi, and he shoved his fist in his mouth, too late, in an attempt to cover it. </p><p>Gin stared at the nipple, watching as it twitched slightly, hardening from his touch. </p><p>“Duh- do that again.” A breathy voice muttered. </p><p>Looking up, Gin saw a red faced Shinpachi looking at him from under his fingers. His brown eyes stared at him, their gaze heavy on Gin’s face. Under the flickering light of the changing room, they didn’t quite twinkle, but rather they shined, outlined in.. lust.</p><p>Gin nodded sharply, taking a shaky breath and turning his attention back onto the pink nipple. </p><p>Before his tongue contacted the hard bud, Shinpachi felt Gin’s warm breath enveloping it, followed by soft lips. </p><p>Rather than poking at the nipple, Gin wrapped his lips around it, tugging slightly at it. </p><p>Another moan floated out of Shinpachi’s lips, accompanied by the shuddering of the boys hips against Gin’s shoulder. </p><p>Gin tried it again, sucking at the bud with even more force, allowing his teeth to scrape lightly on the tip of his nipple.</p><p>Shinpachi whined, panting softly at Gin’s movement. His hands were back into Gin’s hair, tugging him slightly into his chest. The boy was trembling, as though his body couldn’t process all the new sensations, hips moving against Gin’s shoulder for friction, like it wasn’t enough. </p><p>Gin realized, well, he felt a little problem. To be fair, it was more of a medium-sized problem, but a problem nonetheless. </p><p>Releasing his hold on Shinpachi’s nipple, Gin stood up from his kneeling position on the ground, returning his attention to Shinpachi’s neck. </p><p>More vocal, Shinpachi allowed soft whines to leave his throat, stretching his neck to the side to give Gin more access. </p><p>Gin obliged him, licking long stripes across Shinpachi’s throat, pressing gentle kisses on the round of Shin’s adam’s apple.</p><p>Gin didn’t want to imagine Shinpachi doing this to Otsuu, marking her neck with hickeys and bites.</p><p>He’s mine. Before he knew it, Gin was sucking at a spot underneath Shinpachi’s collarbone, leaving a red hickey behind once his mouth left. </p><p>Shinpachi squirmed at the sensation, eyes squeezed close to fully experience Gin’s touches. </p><p>Admiring his work, Gin made the decision to take things further. His knee pushed in between Shinpachi’s legs, spreading Shin’s thighs apart. His knee was gentle, only applying a soft pressure to Shinpachi’s crotch. </p><p>God, he’s really into this, Gin acknowledged.</p><p>Shin’s eyes were still shut tight, forgetting that this was supposed to be a lesson. A drop of sweat slipped off the boys forehead, and with the air conditioning inside, Gin knew it wasn’t from the heat. </p><p>The knee between Shinpachi’s thighs pushed further, massaging Shin’s bulge. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Shinpachi hissed at the movement, soft pants tumbling from rosy lips. Shamelessly, he grinded on Gin’s knee, cock easily felt through his thin robes.</p><p>At this point, Gin could no longer ignore his own arousal, but hesitated, wondering how far they were going to go. </p><p>Shinpachi was lost, addicted to the feeling of Gin’s lips on his neck and knee between his legs. He clearly forgot what the whole point of this was; to teach him how to kiss. And now here he was, humping Gin’s knee with reckless abandon. </p><p>Gin sighed. What the hell was he going to do now?</p><p>A louder moan fell from Shinpachi’s mouth, and he thrusted more vigorously against Gin’s thigh. Forcefully, Shin pushed Gin towards a small chair tucked into one corner of the dressing room. </p><p>Stumbling, Gin had no other choice but to sit, frozen as Shinpachi sat on one thigh. He sat just so, his robe shifting to allow direct contact of his boxers to Gin’s bare thigh. </p><p>Shin dug his fingers into Gin’s shoulders, using him for support as he continued to thrust against Gin’s thigh. His hips were slow, at first, rolling back and forth in a controlled movement, chasing the addictive friction.</p><p>He was rock hard, the tip of his cock leaking heavily, creating a dark stain on his navy blue boxers. </p><p>Tentatively, Gin placed his hand on Shinpachi’s waist, flushing as the wet spot of Shin’s boxers came into contact with his skin. The feeling of Shinpachi’s bulge grinding on his leg was stimulating, and if Gin’s dick wasn’t paying attention before, it was now. </p><p>The whole scene was honestly extremely sensual. Shinpachi’s back arched in enjoyment, his the soft curve of his shoulder exposed by his slipping robes. The glasses had long been abandoned, exposing more of Shin’s features and his flushed face.</p><p>Soft strands of brown hair plastered themselves onto Shinpachi’s face, the boy sweating from all the movement and excitement. His nostrils flared intermittently, expressing the pleasure he experienced when he rubbed just the right spot. </p><p>Once again, his bottom lip was caught up by sharp canines, and Gin couldn’t imagine looking at Shinpachi biting his lip again without imagining this moment. </p><p>A loud moan brought Gin’s attention back to the moment, just in time for Shinpachi to fall clumsily into Gin’s shoulder. He could feel Shin’s damp skin pressed into the crook of his neck, and shaky arms wrap around his torso as though to stabalize himself.</p><p>Shinpachi rutted into Gin’s thigh more frantically, his constant whines becoming louder and louder. Slender fingers dug into Gin’s back harshly, and Shin raised his chin slightly, lips brushing the cartilage of Gin’s ear. </p><p>Soft pants found their way into Gin’s ear canal, the sensual sounds painting Gin’s ear in a bright red. The wet spot on Shinpachi’s boxers grew larger, and by the clenching of Shinpachi’s fists on Gin’s back, it was clear that he was close. </p><p>With one last drive into Gin’s thigh, balls dragging deep onto supple flesh, Shinpachi came with a cry. His cock tightened before he released a stream of cum, that of which leaked through his boxers and onto Gintoki’s leg.</p><p>Shinpachi panted, dropping his forehead heavily onto Gin’s shoulder. </p><p>“And you finish with a kiss,” Gin said, pressing a feather-light kiss to Shin’s cheek. He had now idea what to do now, armed with only a wooden sword and an achingly hard penis. </p><p>It didn’t help that Shinpachi’s cock was still pressed against his body, distracting him from looking for a way to remedy the situation. </p><p>The dressing room was silent, except for the hum of the air conditioning and Shinpachi’s quiet breaths. </p><p>“Ah, um, Gintoki..” Shinpachi started, voice still breathy from what just happened. </p><p>He looked up with heavy eyes, arms still wrapped around Gin’s back. </p><p>“Thanks for the lesson.”</p><p>“No problem. Anytim-” Gin cut himself off, wondering if there would be a next time. He moved his arms from Shin’s waist to stroke the othery boy’s back, in slow, calming movements.</p><p>Shinpachi only sighed, relaxing once more against Gin’s chest, forehead nestled under his chin.</p><p>“That… that felt really good,” Shinpachi said.</p><p>Scratching his head, Gin coughed awkwardly, “I- I can imagine.” This was technically Shinpachi’s first time doing anything. </p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>That, Gin could agree with. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gin has a midlife crisis. Shinpachi is oblivious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagura was sitting on the couch when they returned, mindlessly chomping on pickled seaweed. </p><p>At the sound of the door closing shut, the girl looked up, grunting a greeting and returning to flipping through a shopping mag. </p><p>It was amusing, watching her mark the pages of items that she wanted to buy, even though she had no money. Perhaps it was the idea of a someday that enticed the girl to continue flipping through shopping mags. A day when she would have enough money to buy everything in the catalogue and then some. </p><p>Someday. </p><p>Today, however, Gin and Shinpachi had succeeded in their mission to get Shin an outfit to meet Otsuu in. In addition, Shin had learned a.. erm- a valuable lesson.</p><p>“I’m going to go take a shower,” Shinpachi announced, stretching his arms over his head and stalking towards the bathroom. </p><p>It was late, a little past sunset. Their excursion had taken much longer than expected, with them spending around 4 hours in the mall, wandering around and admiring things they couldn’t buy. </p><p>Gin sighed, feeling the weight of exhaustion heavy on his chest. Groaning, he lifted a hand blearily to his face, rubbing at tired eyes. </p><p>Dismissing the idea of a shower, he walked to his room, closing the door and landing heavily on his bed. The soft pattering of running water in the bathroom across the hall relaxed Gin, allowing his muscles to release after being tense all day long. </p><p>What had even happened today? Too much for Gin to handle. Flashes of hot skin and mumbled moans reminded him of what had happened in the dressing room, the memory causing a hot stirring in the pit of Gin’s stomach. </p><p>They were still pretending that what had happened was all for the sake of teaching Shinpachi how to kiss, ignoring the fact that their lips had never brushed together once in the entire experience. </p><p>The concert was only in a few days, and Shin was probably still hoping to score a date with Otsuu. Gin wish he could dismiss the possibility of the date, but thinking of Shinpachi’s large brown eyes and crooked smile, it was pretty likely that he would be able to charm the singer. </p><p>Rolling on his stomach with a huff, Gin fingered a loose thread sticking out on his bedsheets. </p><p>Shinpachi and Otsuu? Would they even look good together? Navy blue and brown were hardly compatible colors, so that automatically means the pair is doomed. Right?</p><p>Gin tugged gently at the cotton thread, imagining Otsuu in Shinpachi’s arms. The two laughing before one of her concerts, with Shin giving her a quick kiss for good luck. </p><p>The string was tugged harshly from the covers. Dark blue and brown was not a good match at all. </p><p>Before he could imagine more about the pair, Gin was interrupted by a succession of knocks on his door. </p><p>Gin rolled his eyes before replying, “Oi, Kagura, I’m not going to tuck you in tonight. Ask Shinpachi.”</p><p>The door burst open, revealing a half-naked Shinpachi. </p><p>With rapt attention, Gin sat up quickly, smoothing his hands over his mussed hair. </p><p>“The shower’s open,” Shinpachi stated, jabbing a thumb towards the bathroom for good measure. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Um…” </p><p>Gin raised an eyebrow at Shin’s lingering form, asking, “Need something?”</p><p>Sighing, Shinpachi closed the door, entering Gin’s room completely. He sat gently on the edge of Gin’s bed, looking down at his hands. </p><p>“I.. I just wanted to thank you properly. You know, for taking your time to- um, teach me stuff.”</p><p>What had happened in the dressing room had hardly been a lesson, but Gin wasn’t about to argue with him on that.</p><p>“You already thanked me,” Gin reminded, swinging his legs off the side of the bed to sit comfortably beside Shinpachi.</p><p>The boy shifted at Gin’s presence, picking at the dirt underneath his fingernails. Gin stifled a groan at the awkwardness, wanting to lift Shinpachi’s chin and force him to look at him.</p><p>As if listening to Gin’s thoughts, Shinpachi raised his head to stare at Gin. </p><p>Gin’s mouth dried at the gesture, and the palms of his hands were clammy, which he wiped on the surface of his robes.</p><p>Murmuring, Shinpachi said, “I owe you, you know?”</p><p>“Owe me what?” Gin replied, dumbly. He wanted to shake his head and take back his words, but it was too late, and he could only watch as Shinpachi’s eyes trailed towards the ceiling to think of an adequate response.</p><p>Shrugging, Shinpachi flopped down on the bed. “I don’t know. Whatever you want I guess.”</p><p>A few seconds later, Gin joined him, laying on his side to get a better view of his friend. His hands wandered towards Shinpachi’s wrist, snaking around the slender bone to get a good grip. </p><p>“Whatever I want?” Gin repeated, his voice dropping into a low sultry tone. </p><p>Shinpachi glances up at him, peering through a curtain of damp brown hair. His eyes were curious, wandering down the surface of Gin’s face, admiring his nose, jaw, and lips. </p><p>The first to look away, Gin brought his attention down to his hold on Shinpachi’s hand. Light touches trailed down from his slender wrist to rub Shin’s calluses. They were hard, formed from years of samurai work and a many months standing by Gin’s side, accompanying him on wild adventures. </p><p>“You’re always touching me, you know,” Shinpachi breathed, bumping Gin with his elbow.</p><p>Gin hummed, distracted, “Mhm.”</p><p>His hand slid to cover Shinpachi’s entirely, encasing the boy’s hand in a warm heat. The sensation brought back the weird feeling from before, in the dressing room.</p><p>Under the moonlight, Gin’s hair was no longer blue, instead melting into the bed in cold pools of silver. The color washed over him, like water, complimenting the cool undertones in his fair skin. </p><p>Shinpachi admired him, slowly bringing up his hand to cup Gin’s cheek. The movement was slow, as though not to frighten him, yet Gin still found it difficult to breathe. </p><p>The silver pools from the moon sank into his skin now, gliding slowly throughout his body before reaching his lungs. A cold, shocking feeling accompanied the silver, sending tingling sensations down to his toes, whenever Shinpachi touched him. </p><p>Shin’s hand on his cheek shifted, allowing his thumb to rub slow circles on the sharp edge of Gin’s cheekbone. The silver in his lungs was rising now, covering his airways in an icy kiss. It was terrifying. </p><p>Yet, as Gin intertwined his fingers with the boy beside him, squeezing his hand gently, he knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>Exhaling softly, Shinpachi trailed his fingers down Gin’s face, tracing his nose and rubbing softly at his eyebrows. Earlier, he described the feeling in the dressing room as weird. </p><p>Shinpachi brought his thumb to the corner of Gin’s mouth, hesitant, before he settled on the middle of Gin’s lips. Feeling the same sensation from the dressing room, only in smaller, softer waves, Shinpachi wouldn’t describe it as weird at all. </p><p>Dragging down his finger to part Gin’s lips, Shin realized that they were close enough to kiss. </p><p>This feeling was addicting. </p><p>The boys let out a breath they hadn’t known they been holding, when Shinpachi released his hold on Gin’s lips and stood up. </p><p>No longer feeling the silver in his throat choking him, Gin was more aware of the situation, watching the muscles Shinpachi’s back elongate as the boy stretched.</p><p>Reaching the door, Shinpachi looked back at Gin’s figure, lying down on the bed. </p><p>“Goodnight, Gin.”</p><p>Gin nodded, dazed.</p><p>When Shinpachi moved to twist open the door handle, his body moved before he could think, jumping up to slam the door shut before Shinpachi could leave.<br/>“Wait!” Realizing how loud he had been, Gin said quieter, “wait.”</p><p>Shinpachi stared at him with wide eyes, back pressed against the door. Their position was similar to that of the locker room, with Gin’s chest pushing Shinpachi to the wall, large hand settled comfortably on Shin’s waist. </p><p>His heart fluttered at the memory, and Shin shoved the feeling away, replacing it with thoughts of girls with blue hair and pretty smiles. </p><p>Gin looked up at Shinpachi with lidded eyes, murmuring, “You never paid me back.”</p><p>“For wha- oh,” Shinpachi flushed, turning his head to the side, avoiding Gin’s gaze, “you never said what it was you wanted.”</p><p>“You never let me respond.”</p><p>“There was plenty time to respond, you never did.”</p><p>Gin tightened his grip on Shinpachi’s waist, hand warm against his bare skin. “You distracted me.”</p><p>Shin brought his eyes back to Gin’s face, breathing out a soft, “How?”</p><p>“You’re a very distracting person.”</p><p>Stretching his neck to the side, as though an invitation, Shinpachi hummed, a nonverbal response. </p><p>The two were impossibly close now, chests flushed together, foreheads bumping. Gin trailed his hand up Shinpachi’s back, softly caressing the alabaster skin. </p><p>Shinpachi groaned at the movement, allowing his head to fall back on the door with a thud. His hands clutched at the back of Gin’s robes, only slightly, only a little bit.</p><p>“Have you- ngh.. Have you decided?”</p><p>Dropping his head into the crook of Shinpachi’s neck, Gin shrugged, nuzzling his collarbone.</p><p>A few seconds past before Gin’s hand fell back to Shinpachi’s waist, fingers dipping past the waistline of Shin’s towel. </p><p>His heart beating faster, Shin froze, wondering if there would be a repeat of what happened in the dressing room.</p><p>Instead, Gin pressed a soft kiss to Shinpachi’s neck and pulled away.</p><p>Ruffling the shorter boy’s hair, Gin grinned, saying, “I’ll keep you posted.”</p><p>Shinpachi watched in dismay as Gin walked to his closet and brought out his pajamas. That was.. not what he had been expecting. </p><p>As Gin let his robes fall to the floor, exposing a smooth back taut with muscles, he turned and raised an eyebrow at a red Shinpachi.</p><p>“Well, goodnight.”</p><p>Snapping his gaze away from Gin’s body, Shinpachi mumbled a quiet “goodnight” and exited the room.</p><p>After putting on his night clothes, Gin climbed under his covers with a sigh.</p><p>‘What do you want?’ Gin replayed the phrase in his head.</p><p>He turned over in his bed, gripping the covers in his fist.</p><p>How do I say I want you? </p><p>He couldn’t. Shinpachi liked Otsuu and that was that. </p><p>Gin sighed and he felt his chest swell, filled with something else.</p><p>Disappointment.</p><p>But, hey, what else was new?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the oh so dreaded author’s note- sorry guys lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know, I know, I hate it too, but this couldn’t be helped. Yes, I’m an asshole for updating almost a year after I posted the first chapter, but as you all know, 2020 has been a bitch. I honestly completely forgot about this fic, but you guys left a lot of sweet comments on this fic and I feel like I owe it to y’all to finish it. I just wanted to get any ideas for how the last chapters should go and what kind of smexy~ scenes you guys would want to see included. I’ll try to get the last few chapters posted by the end of February, so thanks for the support and make sure to comment any ideas or recommendations down below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gintoki and Shinpachi explore their new relationship further.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, folks, an actual update after 6 months of procrastination. I ended up righting a super long chapter (like 6,000 words), so I decided to split it up into two. Double update, yay! Anyways, please leave a comment down below about this new chapter, because I was little worried how my writing would turn out after such a long hiatus. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was young as Shinpachi moved around the kitchen making breakfast. </p><p>He was feeling ambitious today, and they finally had enough money to buy the good eggs, so Shinpachi decided to try his hand at an egg omelet. </p><p>In one swift movement, he turned on the stove and cracked the eggs, golden yolk spilling gracefully from the shell. </p><p>Sunlight illuminated the scene, filtering golden specks of light through his brown hair and throughout the kitchen, as they reflected on the tiny particles of dust that floated in the air. </p><p>The place would have to be cleaned soon.</p><p>“Ahhh,” a loud yawn came through the doorway, causing Shinpachi to twitch. </p><p>A sleepy Gintoki shuffled into the kitchen, blinking blearily at Shinpachi. </p><p>Tired eyes met brown and Shinpachi turned abruptly back to his omelet, as his cheeks slowly turned a light pink. </p><p>“Good morning.” Gintoki mumbled, head tilted upward to the air, as though to smell better. “What’re you cooking?”</p><p>The smell of the peppers and vegetables Shinpachi used in the omelet wafted in the air, drawing Gintoki closer to the stove, to Shinpachi.</p><p>He admired the lovely blush that sat on Shinpachi’s cheeks, one corner of his lips twisting in amusement. </p><p>“Just an omelet.”</p><p>“Any for me?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Shinpachi laughed. </p><p>And maybe it was the way Shinpachi’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, or the way the sun illuminated the deepness of his dark brown eyes that brought Gintoki to right behind Shinpachi, close enough to touch. </p><p>He looked down at Shinpachi’s exposed shoulder, looking soft in the sunlight and inviting at this distance.</p><p>Shinpachi tched as the silver haired boy rested his head on his shoulder to slightly peer over at the pan. </p><p>“It smells good.” </p><p>Shinapchi hummed in response. </p><p>Sighing, Gintoki turned his head, nosing at the base of Shinpachi’s neck, and bringing his arms up around the boy’s waist. </p><p>The length of Shinpachi’s neck then leaned temptingly to the left, exposing his throat to the sunlight.</p><p>“What’re we doing today?” Gintoki murmured, lips brushing against skin as he talked. </p><p>“We haven’t had any calls for odd jobs recently,” a tongue flitted against skin and Shinpachi sighed, “we’ll have to wait for some.” </p><p>Gintoki’s tongue continued to trace the lines of his neck as Shinpachi struggled through the rest of the itinerary for the day, often pausing to take breaths and whimper. </p><p>“After we put up the advertisements for Odd Jobs, we can--ahh--chill for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“Groceries?” Gintoki’s voice was muffled as he spoke against Shinpachi’s neck.</p><p>“Oh y-yeah that too. Maybe- maybe we can watch…”</p><p>The long strokes of Gin’s tongue on Shinpachi’s throat was quite distracting, hot pink muscle caressing the goosebumps on his skin. </p><p>A heavy blush now covered Shinpachi’s face and the feeling of warm air on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine, heat to his groin.</p><p>With trembling hands, Shinpachi fumbled with the stove, turning it off before the dark edges of the egg burned entirely. </p><p>The brush of teeth against a sensitive area forced a drawn out groan from his throat before he could cover it with his knuckles.</p><p>Gintoki smirked.</p><p>Soon, Gintoki’s slightly chapped lips formed an almost painful suction on his neck, but the pleasure mixed with the pain until neither one was distinguishable. He sucked, hard, and bit harshly at the area. </p><p>Shinpachi moaned behind the fist he was biting into, mind dizzy with ecstasy. </p><p>Chuckling quietly, Gintoki let go of the now bruised area and kissed it. Once. Then twice. The many more times, arms wrapping tighter around Shin as the boy started to double over with laughter.</p><p>Gintoki stepped back to admire his work, a large blotchy hickey at the base of Shinpachi’s neck. At the sight, he felt internally accomplished, wondering what Otsuu would think of the bruise. </p><p>Hopefully she’s not the jealous type. </p><p>He almost laughed out loud at the thought. Definitely because he and Shinpachi are really close friends, nothing more, of course.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>“Come on. I’ll get ready and then we can go out and put up the posters.”</p><p>At this, Shinpachi turned around with a dazed look, as though he hadn’t heard what Gintoki had said, staring intently at his slick pink lips. </p><p>“Is that a plan?”</p><p>Shaking his head to clear away the fog, Shinpachi replied, “Is what a plan?”</p><p>“Getting ready and then putting up the posters?”</p><p>“Um, yes,” Shinpachi said distractedly, now looking almost longingly at Gintoki’s lips. </p><p>Gintoki, smiling, leaned in and pressed his lips to the smooth surface of Shin’s cheek.</p><p>“Eat quickly. Then we’ll go.”</p><p>Shinpachi could only watch him leave quietly with his hands over his face, covering the bright red splotches on his cheek that appeared when Gintoki kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>That… that was definitely new. </p><p>But definitely not bad, he decided. </p><p>He groaned at the sight of his brown omelet, but, in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to waste the eggs and thus resigned himself to a mediocre breakfast. Again.</p><p>A few feet down the hall, Gintoki stood in the shower, head tilted back to let the water run down his neck in hot streams. </p><p>His eyes were fixated on the shower head, looking, but not really seeing. In his mind’s eye, all he could see was brown hair, pink cheeks, and amused smiles. </p><p>He saw a future, a possibility, but he didn’t know where it would take him. </p><p>The churning in his stomach was from affection for a friend, the heat on his cheeks from the unfamiliarity of these new touches.</p><p>So… why was he so confused? </p><p>Sighing, Gintoki leaned further into the soft caress of the water, until it flowed over his eyes and all he could see was warm blackness. </p><p>“Gintoki! Hurry up!”</p><p>Shinpachi’s calls from the kitchen gently pushed Gintoki out of his daze, and the silver-haired boy smiled at the sound. </p><p>He was smiling a lot lately.</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>Gintoki turned off the water and dried himself hurriedly, tripping over his feet to get dressed. </p><p>In 2 minutes, he was dressed, though not quite dry, and walked into the kitchen with his bath towel in his hand to pat dry the extra wet spots. </p><p>“You didn’t dry your hair properly,” Shinpachi scolded, reaching over and flicking away a few of the water droplets from Gintoki’s hair with his wrist.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you try to rush me.”</p><p>“I said hurry up, I didn’t tell you to catch a cold. Pass me that towel.”</p><p>“Here, and I don’t know how you wanted me to finish in two minutes and come out dry,” Gintoki mumbled, eyes closed as Shinpachi used the towel to softly dry his hair. </p><p>Shinpachi’s lips pressed together, yet he stayed quiet and focused on running the towel through the wettest sections of the hair. </p><p>“Done.”</p><p>When Gintoki went to move away, Shinpachi pushed him back down to the couch, saying, “Hold on, your hair’s a mess now.”</p><p>Careful fingers worked their way through the thick silver strands, trying to work out the knots and make Gintoki’s hair more presentable. </p><p>Gintoki sat uncharacteristically quiet on the couch, his view obstructed by Shinpachi’s body standing right in front of him.</p><p>Eventually, he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Shinpachi’s hands on his hair, careful and considerate, as though Gintoki was fragile. </p><p>Muscled arms wrapped around Shinpachi’s waist, and Gintoki rested his head on the boy’s chest, ears entertained by the beating of his heart. </p><p>Shinpachi grunted as the movement disturbed his finger-combing, but he said nothing once they were settled in the position. </p><p>Mindlessly, Gintoki’s hands stroked Shinpachi’s slender back. It was similar to the touch from earlier, but more, innocent, pure. </p><p>True lo- happiness.</p><p>With one final stroke, Shinpachi patted his head and removed himself from Gintoki’s arms. </p><p>“There, now we can go.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>The pair grabbed the posters advertising for Odd Jobs and walked out the house.</p><p>They forgoed the motorcycle and walked right out on the street. </p><p>“Let’s split up and meet at the grocery store by 2,” Shinpachi stated, already walking to the right as he spoke to Gintoki.</p><p>A strange pang struck through Gintoki’s chest at the thought of leaving him, but he shook it off and nodded, turning left.</p><p>As the two walked away from each other, Gintoki felt a hand circle his wrist and pull him away. </p><p>Shinpachi placed a quick kiss to Gintoki’s cheek, brown eyes glittering with mischief as he reminded Gin, “Don’t be late.”</p><p>It sounded too much like a promise and Gintoki found his eyes darkening at the implication. </p><p>The crowd of people on the streets parted around them and the slow hum of disjointed conversation in the background became clearer as Shinpachi walked away for real this time. </p><p>Gintoki walked around town, putting the posters on the doors of popular establishments, trying to be more considerate of where he was placing them as there weren’t many posters and last time, Shinpachi yelled at him for putting them all in one area.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, he had put up most of the posters and decided to put the last few posters a little bit farther away from the rest, walking a little further to the edge of town. </p><p>The shops he passed became more and more unfamiliar, wooden signs glistening under the harsh sunlight. </p><p>It was scorching today, and the air was thick and heavy with hot anticipation. Sand gritted under the soles of Gintoki’s feet, rubbing irritatingly between his feet and his sandals.</p><p>Sweat dripped slowly from his forehead, thick droplets running down his face like angry tears. </p><p>Gintoki’s teeth grinded together as the weight of the sun brought a thrumming irritation right under the surface of his skin.</p><p>The posters began to cry in his grip when the perspiration from his hands streamed from flesh to paper. </p><p>With increasing annoyance, Gintoki fixed the last few posters to random trees and poles in the area. </p><p>Now, more than ever, he was aware of the blistering heat in his chest, and the stretching distance between him and Shinpachi. </p><p>He wanted to go home. </p><p>As he turned to do just that, a pink sign caught his eye, advertising rice cakes for a special someone. </p><p>Gintoki’s brain provided a refreshing picture of Shinpachi, before he realized that “a special someone” was directed towards couples. </p><p>The image stayed in his head, but he did his best to banish it anyways. </p><p>Almost unwillingly, his feet carried him to the rice cake stand and before he knew it, his mouth opened to order the rice cake couples special. </p><p>The old shopkeeper smiled coolly, remarking, “Young love,” with a reminiscent look in his eyes. </p><p>An awkward smile placed itself upon Gintoki’s lips, “Yeah,” he agreed. </p><p>Cold hands provided escape from the heat when the shopkeeper placed his hands over Gintoki’s briefly before handing him the rice cakes. </p><p>“Uncertainty brings heartbreak.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Gintoki repeated haltingly. </p><p>Across town, to the East, Shinpachi finished a similar purchase, walking out of a flower shop with a small bouquet of white carnations, sweetheart edition. </p><p>He had finished putting up the posters all over town, which had taken him awhile because he carefully considered the position of each one, to maximize the number of people calling Odd Jobs. </p><p>Shinpachi only hoped that Gintoki did the same.</p><p>The boy padded quietly along a small dirt road, arms constantly moving at his side, waving away the bugs that flew too close.</p><p>It was because the path had tall trees arching over it, providing humid shade, that Shinpachi chose it. </p><p>Moving quickly, he really wanted to get home as quickly as possible, he strode along the dirt path, eventually moving off of it and cutting through the trees as he neared the grocery store. </p><p>“Ah, ahhhh.”</p><p>Soft moans carried along through the leaves and branches of the trees, reaching Shinpachi’s ears and bringing him to a halt. </p><p>The voice was low in tone but its pitch was high, as the sound sweetly dripped from a boy’s mouth. </p><p>There was a loud sucking sound and the moans grew louder. </p><p>Shinpachi’s face now shone a deep ugly red as he realized the situation. </p><p>Hesitantly, he moved to turn the corner, hoping to quickly dash past the couple and to the grocery store. </p><p>His foot crunched loudly on the undergrowth, and he froze, before sighing and walking to where the couple were, accepting his mortifying fate.</p><p>Two boys, his brain awkwardly provided. One short with dark hair, and the other with long blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. </p><p>The short one ripped himself away from the blonde, dark eyes wide in surprised anger. </p><p>“You! What the fuck’re you doing?!” The boy shouted, stomping towards Shinpachi. </p><p>“I- I was just passing by here.”</p><p>“Do you think this is a fuckin’ show? That we want’d an audience? Perv!”</p><p>At the accusation, Shinpachi spluttered and brought his hands to his eyes, too embarrassed to respond properly. </p><p>The blonde picked himself off the ground gracefully, watching carefully as his boyfriend yelled at Shinpachi and Shinpachi peeked nervously through his hands at the boy. </p><p>“Baby,” the blonde said, placing a tender kiss to the brunette’s cheek, “calm down. </p><p>Startled, the angry boy paused in his tirade to breathe.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shinpachi’s breath caught in his throat at the cheek kiss, reminded of the intimacy he and Gintoki shared that morning. </p><p>Seeing his opportunity, Shinpachi said, “I really am sorry to interrupt you guys. I just- I didn’t realize that-”</p><p>“-that there were gay boys around the corner?” the angry boy interjected with furrowed brows. </p><p>Shinpachi froze at the g-word. </p><p>“You thought friends casually kiss and hold each other platonically?”</p><p>Sighing, the graceful blond slipped his hand through the fingers of the shorter boy and began to tug him away, muttering. “We talked about this, babe, stop getting so worked up over the little things. Stop projecting to strangers.”</p><p>“But-” The brunette tried to interrupt with a hot blush on his face, no doubt at being reprimanded in front of a stranger. </p><p>“No. Let’s go, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Shinpachi?”</p><p>All three stopped and turned to look at the newcomer, a tall guy with curly silver hair. </p><p>Shinpachi felt his throat close up and nervousness jolted all throughout his body suddenly. </p><p>He didn’t want Gintoki here, seeing this. </p><p>The angry boy perked up again, demanding, “Who the hell are you?”</p><p>Gintoki’s eyes narrowed at the aggression and he stepped forward, pulling Shinpachi away from the school boys. </p><p>With careful eyes, the blond followed Gintoki’s arm around Shinpachi’s waist, and his eyes lit up in bright amusement. </p><p>“Is there a problem here? Gintoki said firmly. </p><p>Jolting in panic, Shinpachi began to tug insistently at Gintoki’s robes, wanting to leave, now. </p><p>Shinpachi couldn’t explain it, the anxiety that ran ice cold through his veins, the fear that the boys would reveal him, though he didn’t know what it was he was hiding. </p><p>He remembered the sight of the boys kissing under the tree and felt his heart thrum faster in response.</p><p>Gintoki couldn’t know. That… that he- the boys were… </p><p>Gay. </p><p>Brown eyes raised to meet the calculated movement’s of the blond’s eyes, and within the space of that second, the two came to an agreement.</p><p>As the angry boy opened his mouth to respond to Gintoki’s taunt, his boyfriend pulled at his arm with a soft murmur, the same time Shinpachi grabbed his- Gintoki to walk away from the boys. </p><p>The two pairs crossed each other in their exit, and the blond locked eyes with Shinpachi one more time, this time allowing Shinpachi to see the emotion on his face without restraint, as he grinned widely to him and winked.</p><p>Shinpachi turned with a feeling of almost dread in his stomach, and pushed Gintoki further, ignoring his small protests, probably wondering what had happened back there.</p><p>When they finally reached the grocery store, Shinpachi stopped and turned to face Gintoki, fighting the feeling of guilt in his stomach. </p><p>Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw the two boys in their embrace, and was reminded of the moments he and Gintoki shared over the past few days, both innocent and sexual. </p><p>“Shinpachi?” Gintoki’s quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>“Let’s- let’s go home.”</p><p>“But, what about-”</p><p>“-Kagura probably bought some groceries today. Please.”</p><p>Shinpachi turned and began walking quickly back to the house, white carnations bending sharply under his grip.</p><p>With his lips set grimly and rice cakes hidden slightly behind his back, Gintoki followed. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut. Just-smut.  <br/>OR <br/>the author takes huge liberties with the movie night trope.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly don't even know what to say about this chapter. I was really embarrassed writing this at first, but once I started, I kept going and going and going. This is the longest chapter yet, so please let this sustain you for the next week or so because I have a bunch of tests coming up as it is the end of the quarter. As always, drop a comment on this chapter and leave suggestions for what y'all want to see next time for the smutty activities. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the two returned home, Shinpachi immediately headed for the kitchen, aggressively bringing out pots and pans and seasoning to cook lunch. </p><p>Gintoki only watched quietly, confused at the tension between them, but aware that Shinpachi wasn’t in the mood to talk. </p><p>He stalked to his room upset, taking his sweetheart edition rice cakes with him, leaving Shinpachi alone in the kitchen with broken white carnations. </p><p>After thirty minutes, dinner was finished and Shinpachi knocked on Gintoki’s bedroom door, silently calling him for food.</p><p>The two were seated awkwardly in a few minutes, unsure of how to proceed. </p><p>Shinpachi was weighed down with unknown guilt that doubled every time he thought about the boys in the woods.</p><p>Every time Gintoki tried to meet Shinpachi’s eyes, he would shift hesitantly and look away.</p><p>The ramen was cooling in front of them. If they hesitate, wait for too long, it will be too late. </p><p>Sighing, Gintoki gave up on trying to figure out what was bothering Shinpachi, using his chopsticks to get a big mouthful of ramen. </p><p>He began eating hurriedly, as though the food was going to be taken away from him at any moment. </p><p>Ramen broth slid down his throat as he ate earnestly, and Shinpachi could only wince at the sight.</p><p>“Gintoki,” Shinpachi reached to the chair right of him where Gin was sitting and placed his hand on the broad shoulder.</p><p>Gin flinched slightly and shifted away from the touch.</p><p>In his chest, Shinpachi felt his heart grow heavier and weigh his body down further. </p><p>He didn’t understand at all what he saw today in the forest, why it made him feel guilty, though the sight felt familiar to his lips, his hands, his cock. </p><p>There were many questions he had for the two boys, but, mostly, he wanted to know how? </p><p>He hadn’t even realized gay relationships were possible until he had seen it in front of him. </p><p>He also wondered why he was so interested in gay relationships. </p><p>These were the things he wanted to know, what he had pondered over while they walked home and as he cooked dinner. </p><p>Yet, looking at Gintoki, the person in front of him right now, he knows that he doesn’t want to lose what they have now. Whatever it is. </p><p>With more confidence now, Shinpachi tilted Gintoki’s face upwards and to the right to place his lips firmly upon the other boy’s cheek. </p><p>“Let’s watch a movie tonight,” Shinpachi murmured, rubbing his thumb along Gin’s jawline. </p><p>Gintoki’s eyes widened in surprise, still fixed upon the inviting pink of Shinpachi’s lips. </p><p>He didn’t know what it was that made Shinpachi upset earlier, but it was clear that Shinpachi was trying to get over the small row they had. </p><p>Gintoki could admire the effort, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy on the boy. </p><p>Turning his face away from Shinpachi, Gin shrugged, saying,  “Sure, if you want to.”</p><p>Shinpachi’s face didn’t betray annoyance, but his eyes glinted playfully in a telling manner. </p><p>“Let me go get changed.”</p><p>As Shinpachi left the room, Gin cleared up the table and set the dishes in the sink for later. </p><p>He brought blankets from the cupboard and set them on the couch before deciding what movie they could watch on cable. </p><p>“Okay, let’s start the movie.”</p><p>Gintoki turned to look at Shinpachi and make room for him on the couch, but froze, breath caught in his throat. </p><p>Shinpachi was wearing-</p><p>“-are those my robes?”</p><p>Looking down at his body, as though he wasn’t the one who decided to wear them, Shinpachi nodded seriously. </p><p>“All my other clothes are in the wash,” as he spoke, the oversized robe slipped down one of his shoulders and he made no move to fix it. </p><p>The bright red hickey from the morning glared at Gintoki and he swallowed roughly at the reminder.</p><p>They stared at each other, one with a challenging note in his eyes and the other in awe. </p><p>“Move over,” Shinpachi said after a moment, setting himself down shoulder to shoulder with Gintoki. </p><p>The movie started and Shinpachi leaned back casually on the couch, thrusting his hips outward to get his legs comfortable. </p><p>From the side of his eyes, Gintoki watched intently, eyes tracing the way the oversized clothes exposed both shoulders. </p><p>Shinpachi leaned his neck to the side and Gintoki’s mouth watered, hands moving before his brain even caught up to his actions. </p><p>Hesitating with his hand hovering over Shin’s body, Gintoki finally grabbed the shoulders of the oversized robe and tried to fix them firmly on his slim frame. </p><p>His knuckles brushed against bare skin and Gintoki squirmed, uncomfortably aroused.</p><p>Wide brown eyes watched him curiously, not reacting at all to Gintoki’s manhandling of him, as though he were perfectly fine if Gin touched him as he pleased. </p><p>Not a moment later, the robe fell back down to pool around Shinpachi’s shoulders again. </p><p>While Shin huffed out a breath of laughter, Gintoki could only turn stiffly to look back at the screen.</p><p>Continuously throughout the movie, Shinpachi shifted impatiently, as though he couldn’t get comfortable. </p><p>His neck twisted this way and that, arms stretching wildly to the sky before falling limply to his sides, back arching  outward in irritation and then curving back into itself.</p><p>Gintoki looked at him, a starving man. </p><p>He saw the curve of Shinpachi’s neck before it dipped into sloping collarbones, soft and decorated with a mole here and there. The pale softness of his shoulders were exposed to the air, bathed in the light of the setting sun, dripping gold, rising temptation. </p><p>They were close enough already, but Gintoki couldn’t shake the inexplicable need to be even closer, so close that their skin would melt together and they would never be separated again. </p><p>With careful casualness, Gintoki placed his hand on Shinpachi’s covered thigh, almost engulfing it because of the size of his hand. </p><p>Only the soft murmur of the TV could be heard in the living room, and so when Shinpachi inhaled sharply, Gintoki squeezed his thigh in response, rubbing his hand up and down the length. </p><p>The movie continued to play as Gintoki played with Shinpachi’s thigh, hand inching closer to the boy’s crotch. </p><p>Now, Shinpachi was still, as though to not disturb Gintoki. </p><p>The hand dragged warmly against Shin’s thigh, thumb pausing at times to rub slow circles into the flesh. </p><p>A deep sigh left Shinpachi’s body unbidden. </p><p>Gintoki smirked and squeezed his thigh harshly, grabbing it entirely to move Shinpachi onto his lap.</p><p>Shinpachi squeaked.</p><p>“This is alright?” </p><p>Shinpachi nodded. </p><p>The pair turned their heads back to the movie, not really understanding what was going on but pretending to.</p><p>On the screen were two characters, a girl with light brown hair and a boy whose hair was a dark black.</p><p>They were standing in a park, white snow covering the grass completely, cherry blossom leaves decorating the white canvas.</p><p>Snow fell lightly from the sky, turning the couple’s noses a delightful red.</p><p>“Ah, it seems you have stolen it,” the boy said, free hand reaching out to brush against the girl’s cheekbone, tapping excitedly through her hair when he noticed the blush painting the girl’s face, “My heart, after all.”</p><p>The girl giggled and turned her face away, her lover following her with a smile, as though it were all he knew to do.</p><p>Shinpach sighed wistfully at the sight, shifting in his position on Gintoki’s lap.</p><p>The movement of his ass on Gintoki’s cock sent a sharp wave of heat to Gin’s stomach.</p><p>A warm hand slipped onto Shinpachi’s tummy, holding his torso firmly, stopping his movement.</p><p>“You’re moving too much,” he murmured.</p><p>Tilting his head back to rest on Gintoki’s chest, Shinpachi only smiled and focused on the movie.</p><p>A montage of the couple’s relationship began to play after the two kissed under a cherry blossom tree—Shinpachi tried not to think of kissing and trees too hard. </p><p>Gintoki’s hand on his belly began to move slowly in wide circles, rubbing a warm heat into the area.</p><p>Joyful music played from the television speakers, and Shinpachi stretched out his knees comfortably, resting his legs on top of Gintoki’s muscled thighs.</p><p>The calm ministrations on his belly relaxed him, and Shinpachi turned his head into the crook of Gintoki’s neck, enveloping himself further into the warmth.</p><p>With a pleased sigh, Shinpachi pressed his lips to the side of Gintoki’s neck, smirking at Gintoki’s quick exhale of breath.</p><p>Firmer now, the hand on Shinpachi’s torso made longer strokes on the boy’s body, belly button to chest and back again.</p><p>“Then you should stay,” the boy whispers, voice lilting quietly through his bedroom where he and his girl lay. </p><p>Gintoki’s fingers tightened possessively on Shinpachi, hand stroking insistently, up and down, up and down.</p><p>From the screen, the girl’s breath could be heard evening out, the soft huffs of air seeping into the boy’s skin. </p><p>A fingernail caught on a hard nipple and Shinpachi hissed, stomach fluttering at the touch.</p><p>“For as long as you would like.” </p><p>She turned to look at the boy with fake amusement, replying almost mockingly, “Even if I wanted to stay forever?”</p><p>“Even if you wanted to stay forever.”</p><p>Gintoki’s thumb rubbed roughly at the nipple, the tip of the finger caressing the areola before gripping at the top of the bud.</p><p>The girl flipped around on the bed, turning her back to her lover.</p><p>“She has an attitude,” Gintoki remarked casually, still fingering the pebbled nipple, twisting it roughly as he spoke.</p><p>“Ahh— mhm.”</p><p>“I hope you won’t be as dramatic with your lover.”</p><p>“O- Otsuu?”</p><p>With furrowed brows, Gintoki flicked the nipple sharply and Shinpachi cried out, tossing his head back onto the broad of Gintoki’s chest, brown hair mixing with blue.</p><p>“Not her specifically. Anyone.”</p><p>Shinpachi managed a half-nod in response, the dark blush on his face explaining enough.</p><p>On screen, the girl’s boyfriend turned her head roughly, forcing her to look at him.</p><p>“You are who’s most precious to me, Michiko. I don’t care what my mother says—”</p><p>“—classic,” Shinpachi interrupts.</p><p>“—I’ll stay by your side forever.”</p><p>As he spoke, he crawled on top of the girl and pressed their foreheads together. A dangerous glint flashed in his eyes as he said…</p><p>“... I don’t care who wants you.”</p><p>“... I don’t care who wants you.” Gintoki joined, purring closer to Shinpachi’s ear.</p><p>“You’re mine.”</p><p>“You’re mine.”</p><p>A quick pinch to the nipple punctuated Gintoki’s promise-threat-declaration and Shinpachi melted further onto Gintoki’s lap with a drawn out moan. </p><p>His mind was mush at this point, and the robes were irritating now, rubbing harshy against his sensitive nipples. </p><p>There was a pulsing heat between Shinpachi’s legs and he squirmed, crossing his legs to get some friction on his aching dick. </p><p>Gintoki’s low chuckle reached his ears, and he felt his heart jump with curious excitement. </p><p>“Relax, Shin, we’re not even halfway through the movie yet.”</p><p>It was true, confirmed by a quick glance to the bottom of the screen. </p><p>In the middle of the screen, the boy was placing kisses gently on the girl’s neck before rising back up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. </p><p>Shinpachi’s breath stuttered when Gintoki’s hand resumed its previous path along the length of his tummy, occasionally brushing harshly against his hardened nipples.</p><p>The couple continued to kiss on the television, and the boy’s knee nudged its way between Michiko’s legs. </p><p>“Ah, things are heating up.”</p><p>“It seems so,” Shinpachi replied as evenly as possible, almost catching on his words at the feeling of Gintoki’s palm creeping closer to his crotch.</p><p>With a soft groan, the girl shifted on the bed and spread her legs wider for the boy to lay between them. </p><p>Shinpachi copied her movements and Gintoki patted his hard cock over the robe appreciatively. </p><p>The sex scene moved unbearably slow for Shinpachi and he tapped his foot impatiently. </p><p>He paused his  movement when Gintoki’s hand slipped between the folds of robe and began thumbing at the band of his underwear, but then resumed it when Gintoki continued to tease at the edge of Shinpachi’s underwear without actually touching. </p><p>“We should fast forward through this scene.”</p><p>Gintoki’s hand finally slipped beneath the underwear, fingers threading through Shinpachi’s pubes lazily. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s taking too long.”</p><p>“The build up is the best part though,” Gintoki replied, tugging at the pubes reprimandingly, Shinpachi groaned, “if you rush it, you don’t get the same effect.”</p><p>“D- does it matter?”</p><p>One corner of Gintoki’s lips quirked up and he twisted the hair on Shinpachi’s groin thoughtfully, sending jolts of pain-pleasure through the brown haired boy’s body before saying, “I think it does.”</p><p>“Wh-hng… why?”</p><p>“Wait and you’ll see.”</p><p>Shinpachi moaned in response and threw his hands over his red face, hips jolting trying to grind into Gintoki’s hand. </p><p>Music played in the background, slow and sensual, probably accompanying a sex scene. Shinpachi couldn’t open his eyes to check though, his brain crowded with the sensation of his nipples rubbing raw against his robes and the hot hand in his pants, still teasing the long hairs on his groin. </p><p>He took a couple of breaths to clear his head when it became clear that Gintoki was not going to go any further than that for a while. </p><p>What must be the hard curve of Gintoki’s cock pressing deliciously against Shinpachi’s ass, distracted him for a bit, but, soon, Shinpachi recovered his focus and opened his eyes. </p><p>The camera showed the boy at school talking to who must be his friend with a small pout on his lips. </p><p>“You don’t understand, I love her!”</p><p>The friend ran his hands through long black hair frustratedly before responding harshly, “You don’t understand that it doesn’t matter if you love her or not. You have a duty to your family to marry Yumi, not an orphan girl off the streets!”</p><p>A resounding smack sounded through the empty hallway the two boys were arguing in, the friend’s face red from the force of the slap.</p><p>Gintoki scratched slowly at his pubes now, clearly invested in the movie. </p><p>When Shinpachi whined in annoyance, Gintoki removed his hand completely, and tears almost sprang to Shin’s eyes. </p><p>“Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that,” the boy said.</p><p>Glaring back, the friend spit, “She’s not your girlfriend, Shouto.”</p><p>“Gintoki,” Shinpachi drawled, rubbing his ass on Gin’s hard cock. <br/>Gintoki’s hand slapped Shinpachi’s clothed cock firmly, ignoring the responding cry. </p><p>“Stop talking,” Gintoki commanded, rubbing at the hardened cock even more firmly now. </p><p>A tear slipped down Shinpachi’s face as he cried in sweltering pleasure. The hand massaging his cock was hot and callused, enveloping Shinpachi’s penis in a delightful warmth. </p><p>The movie continued, though Shinpachi wasn’t paying attention to it at all, focused as he was on Gintoki’s hand on his cock.</p><p>Though his eyes were on the screen, Gintoki paid Shinpachi’s penis much attention, constantly grabbing and pulling at it as the movie played. </p><p>When it was revealed that the boy’s mom had cancer and had wanted the boy to leave his lover so he would give her more attention, Gintoki squeezed tightly around Shinpachi’s penis.</p><p>“AHH-nhg..” Shinpachi hollered coming in his underwear. </p><p>Gintoki glanced at him with almost-surprise, as though he forgot he was touching Shinpachi’s dick.</p><p>Finally shoving his hand down Shinpachi’s underwear, Gintoki felt for the tip of Shinpachi’s cock, ignoring the breathless protests, and squeezing it to feel the cum leak out of it again. </p><p>“Gintoki,” Shinpachi moaned, lying boneless on Gintoki’s chest, “what’re you doing?”</p><p>“I’m not done.” </p><p>“I’ve already… I- I already came.”</p><p>“That’s not what I was talking about,” Gintoki said, almost growling. </p><p>He palmed Shinpachi’s raw dick with his hand now, wrapping his hand around the length and tugging it up and down. </p><p>Shinpachi’s arms were weak and his will faltered, bending to his desire for Gintoki to touch him. </p><p>Gintoki thumbed the slit of his cock--Shinpachi moaned--before stopping and turning, asking, “Unless you really want me to stop?”</p><p>The two stared at each other with the shadows of the moonlight hiding their true desires. </p><p>“Do whatever you want.”</p><p>“I want you to say it.”</p><p>Shinpachi’s lips pressed against each other and Gintoki began to remove his hand, until Shinpachi stopped him.</p><p>“Please,” the brown haired boy looked away, embarrassed, “touch me.”</p><p>Gintoki pushed his hand further down into his underwear, knuckles brushing against sticky white semen. </p><p>Thick arousal curled within Shinpachi’s stomach and he twitched at the sensation of being touched again so soon after coming. </p><p>Gintoki’s eyes were back on the movie, but his hand was moving furiously along Shinpachi’s cock, twisting harshly every few strokes. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ahhh,” Shinpachi whined softly, rutting uncontrollably against Gintoki’s lap, ass catching on his dick.</p><p>There were only a few minutes left in the movie and the plot had skipped ten years into the couple’s future, where they were getting married.</p><p>“I will protect you with my life and hold you most precious to my heart,” the boy vowed, smiling lovingly at his betrothed.</p><p>During school, though their families tried to keep them apart, the Shouto and Michiko found love in the space between. </p><p>Gintoki delivered a sharp pinch to Shinpachi’s balls and the boy whimpered.</p><p>Though Shouto had loved his mother, he loved Michiko too. He will love her forever.</p><p>As the scene transpired, Gintoki began to hump harder against Shinpachi’s ass, sliding his clothed cock between the folds of Shin’s robes to rut roughly between his cheeks.</p><p>“Then you may kiss the bride.”</p><p>The guests at the wedding clapped as the couple embraced each other, and the camera zoomed out to show the joy in the church halls. </p><p>“Mmh--fuck, Shinpachi,” Gintoki groaned, hands pushing down on Shinpachi’s waist to drag his ass across his cock. </p><p>Shinpachi nodded dumbly, vision blurry with pleasure. <br/>With a groan, Gintoki shoved Shinpachi into the couch, bare ass exposed to the air. </p><p>Making quick work of Shinpachi’s robes, Gintoki grinded his clothed cock furiously between Shin’s ass cheeks, groaning as his dick was enveloped tightly in the warm embrace.</p><p>The weight of Gintoki’s muscled body pushed Shinpachi’s dick further into the couch. </p><p>Shinpachi cried. </p><p>It was almost too much, the friction between his raw cock and the couch combined with the harsh rubbing of Gin’s clothed dick against his puckered asshole. </p><p>“F- fuck!” Gintoki came with a cry inside his robes with one final thrust between Shinpachi’s plump ass. </p><p>As he laid heavily on top of Shinpachi’s butt, Gintoki reached underneath Shin’s body to tug at the boy’s cock one last time, barely remembering to catch the cum in his hand before it stained the couch. </p><p>Once the last of Shin’s shudders stopped, Gintoki removed his hand covered in cum out from underneath Shinpachi’s flaccid penis.</p><p>The boy was lying listlessly on the couch, still coming down from his high. </p><p>Gintoki smiled stupidly at the sight of Shinpachi’s bare ass in the air, dimly recognizing that he wasn’t thinking clearly either.</p><p>“Shinpachi,” he whispered, smacking the boy’s ass to get his attention. </p><p>It was only when he registered the wet sound the slap made and the white liquid now covering Shin’s cheeks that Gintoki realized he had used the hand holding the cum to smack his butt. </p><p>Laughing breathily, Gintoki watched as the semen made its way down the curves of Shinpachi’s butt, dipping faintly between the crack. </p><p>With curious fingers, Gin pushed the cum back onto the top of Shinpachi’s ass, swirling his fingers through the white substance, helping it slide messily into Shin’s ass crack. </p><p>Gintoki played with his crack absentmindedly, dragging his fingers messily between Shinpachi’s cheek, admiring the soft groans that escaped Shinpachi’s lips. </p><p>“Gintoki?”</p><p>Scratching at the edge of Shinpachi’s pucker, Gin hummed, answering with a, “Hm?”<br/>Shinpachi’s asshole was transfixing. Semen ran down cooly over the fluttering hole, pushed slightly into the opening by Gintoki’s finger. It didn’t stay in for long and soon dripped slowly from the hole. </p><p>“Ahhh,” Shinpachi moaned, hiking his ass further up into the air, pushing slightly into Gintoki’s touches. </p><p>Smirking, Gintoki ran the pad of his thumb across the puckered edges of the hole, getting a grip on a corner and tugging harshly. </p><p>“Fuck!  G- Gintoki, I’ve already come--hmm--twice tonight,” Shinpachi said, twisting his neck to look back at Gin. </p><p>Gintoki slapped his ass wetly and began to shove the cum into Shinpachi’s asshole with his finger, pausing at times to circle his finger around the rim, smiling at Shinpachi’s whimpers. </p><p>“Don’t worry,  I’m almost done.” </p><p>“Hurry up.”</p><p>“What did I say about rushing me? Is this how you’re going to treat Otsuu in the bedroom?”</p><p>Shinpachi glared, replying with a dry, “Are you serious right now?”</p><p>Gintoki didn’t know if the snarky response was because he mocked Shinpachi’s ability to treat Otsuu well in bed, or because he mentioned her at all while he was fingers deep in Shinpachi’s ass right now. </p><p>The last of the cum was shoved into Shinpachi’s asshole and Gintoki plugged it in with his pointer finger. </p><p>Shinpachi groaned at the intrusion and then moaned loudly when the finger thrusted once into the hole. </p><p>Gintoki made to shove his finger further into Shinpachi’s ass, but was stopped by a breathy “That’s enough” from Shinpachi. </p><p>“Take me to the bathroom,” Shinpachi muttered.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me right now, I’m covered in cum right now, dumbass.”</p><p>Gintoki rolled his eyes but picked Shinpachi up, finger still preventing the cum from leaking out, and tossed him over his shoulder. </p><p>“Alright princess.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>With a harsh slap to Shinpachi’s ass to reprimand him--and to watch it jiggle--Gintoki replied snarkily, “I can call you whatever I want with my finger in your ass.”</p><p>“Shut up if you ever want to put your finger in my ass again.” Shinpachi blushed when he realized how… gay it sounded, but trusted Gintoki to understand his point.</p><p>Gintoki shut up.</p><p>But not without one more stroke into Shinpachi’s asshole, barely brushing against the prostate, sending hot pleasure racking through Shinpachi’s body, released in a shout. </p><p>Feeling the small trickle of cum from Shinpachi’s cock onto his shoulder, Gintoki smiled, ignoring the way Shinpachi’s fist hit his back in embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>